Oh Luna
by LovelyOnesLie
Summary: They've yet to see anything like this. Eventual L/D...give it time.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Luna

Plot/storylinethinger property of LovelyOnesLie

--- we know the drill, I own nothing ;-; ---

'scuse the awfulness, unbetta'd.

Hushed voices pushing through the static in silence met her ears as her conscious slowly climbed its way into wakefulness. She dared not open her eyes yet, you could never know who was there, and perhaps she could hear what those quiet voices were trying so hard to keep quiet.

"It's not her fault" the soft voice of a woman filtered through the static, calm and wise. The gravely sound of an older healer broke through and over the woman's.

"We've never seen this before; it could be a break-out of some unknown disease"

"Oh no! She could take out millions with this!" a panicked man replied.

"I tell you, her mother was insane, it's got to be the only reason!" then a hushed "oh be quiet you. Everyone knows that isn't true." From the soft sounding female again.

"Shut up you idiots, she's woken up." The girl sighed and slowly opened her luminous grey-blue eyes.

"Hello" she said dreamily "what's going on?" she slowly propped herself up on her elbows, ignoring the protests of the healers surrounding her and the vibrant pain of leather lined metal cuffs snapped around her forearms and stomach.

"Good morning Luna." That soft voice from before echoed around Luna's head as she began to thrash against the metal restrains.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, her voice ragged and aged "I HATE YOU. LET ME GO!!!" she flicked her fingers violently, as if believing her wand would fly into her hand with a nonverbal spell.

"Luna, I'd like to ask you to calm down, you're elevating all the levels we'd really love you to not elevate." The woman's calm, soothing voice wrapped around Luna's anger, edged the giant cloud of angry red back till Luna could see through the mist, till her vision returned to normal and she stopped thrashing. "There's a good girl, what a sweet little girl, very good." The woman leaned forwards and gently tucked Luna back into the bed. "Thank you Luna" she said pleasantly. Luna frowned, a bit of the red anger edging in on her vision again.

"Whatever." She snapped. Suddenly, Luna shrunk back, her eyes becoming haunted and her skin sallow. "Where am I? Where is Daddy? I want my Daddy." Luna burst into tears and turned her head to the side, hiding her face as best as she could in her pillows.

"Luna, you know your father can't come see you right now. You _know_ this. Please, just…talk to us Luna." The woman leaned forwards just slightly from where she sat on Luna's left and smiled gently. "Come, come Luna, you're so close." And instantly, the red mist was back, wafting in like the morning mist rolling down the vibrant green hills of Luna's home in the early morning. She was surrounded and consumed instantly.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Luna thrashed forwards, teeth snapping viciously at the air where the female healer's fingers had just been advancing forwards to lie comfortingly on Luna's shoulder. The healer sighed and scooted back. She stared at Luna's thrashing body and waved her wand gently over the girl who instantly stopped thrashing and closed her eyes.

"Good night Luna. Perhaps when we next meet, you will be more agreeable."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Luna

LovelyOnesLie

-chaptah 2-

The next time though, Luna was no more complacent. No longer angry, she was instead quite depressed. She cried and cried and cried, until the now male healer next to her lost his nerve and ran out of the room, missing the cruel slash of a smirk that etched its way across her face the second he slammed the door closed.

Moments later, the female was back. She settled silently into the bedside chair and folded her hands on her lap, silent all the while. Finally, she glanced up at Luna with kind blue eyes, but did not smile.

"Hello Luna." Luna snarled in response. "Are you pleased Luna? You've run yet another healer away. He was the last in the country. We'll have to move the search to the continent. Are you happy?" Luna said nothing, but the hysterical, violent chuckles the wrenched their way from her lips and into the still air said plenty. The woman sighed and slowly stood.

"I can't stay today Luna, I was supposed to speak to your father today. Giving him a good report won't be happening today, eh?" Luna silenced instantly and the sad eyes-sallow skin returned.

"Daddy?" The woman laughed harshly.

"Not this week Luna." She left then, and as the door clicked closed, the lights died. Luna sat in the dark and slowly closed her eyes, listening to the static in the silence as it crackled soothingly around the room, calming down her flailing mind and angering soul. Luna opened her eyes and gazed around the dark room, the bright shine in her eyes lost in the shadow that was the room.

"next week" she whispered in her normally sweet, whimsical tone "next week Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, the female healer returned, this time with a bushy haired woman.

"Hello Luna!" the woman said pleasantly as she sat next to the healer. Luna blinked in surprise. That little table and extra chair now happily residing next to her bed hadn't been there seconds before.

"Why hello there" Luna replied cheerily, seeming to have already forgotten the new objects in her room. "What are we doing today? Oh, I do so hope it will be fun!" the healer smiled and inclined her head.

"Oh yes Luna. Miss Potter here was able to take some time to visit. Aren't you happy to see her?" Luna's eyes sparkled as she giggled.

"Oh yes Miss! Very!" she glanced at the table and smiled "Are we having tea?" The two women glanced at the table and gasped quietly at the sight of the beautiful porcelain tea set that had most certainly not been there before. They glanced at each other with wide eyes, and then turned slightly calmer faces back to the girl on the bed. She was struggling to reach the tea cup nearest her, as if she had forgotten she was strapped to the bed.

"Oh Luna, let me help you there." Luna frowned slightly, a wrinkle furrowing between her pale brows.

"I don't know why, but I just can't seem to reach the cup. I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this!" The woman smile sweetly as she tipped the cup to Luna's mouth.

"It's fine love, I don't mind." For two hours, the women sat with Luna, feeding her tea and the small cakes that had appeared seconds after the tea set. They talked about old times, silly pranks boys had pulled on all three of them, and the most recent nail polish colors the muggles had come up with. Eventually though, the woman had to say goodbye. She patted Luna's thin, pale hand and kissed her thin cheek.

"I'll see you in two weeks darling. Be good!" she called as the healer escorted her to the door.

"I'll be back soon Luna, I just wanted to get the name of that polish from our friend" she winked cheerily at Luna who winked just as cheerily back.

"That was odd." The woman said the instant the door closed. The healer sighed and nodded her head.

"We have no idea what we're getting into. She's changing every time I see her; I don't know what to do anymore. This…we've never dealt with this, the wizarding world didn't even think it possible for wizards to have this….this disease, disorder...condition, whatever it may be...the other healers…" she glanced around nervously and leant in towards the other woman "the other healers are scared. _I'm_ getting scared. I understand muggles, but I don't understand why we've never heard of this in _our_ world before." The other woman smiled gently and patted the healers arm.

"I understand, and I think I'm figuring out why….I once was…" her eyes misted as she tilted her head and delved back into her memories. "Well, not just me…my husband and I, we were once best friends with a man; Ronald Weasly- you know, yes?" The healer nodded "well we used to be quite surprised when he'd suddenly disappear, gallivanting off by himself to some unknown place. Normally he'd go in a huff, and return perfectly fine. Anyway" she waved her hand as if to remind herself what she meant to say "We recently realized he was just like…like Luna, just…well, not quite so severe. We were thinking more…Bi-polar than well…Luna." The healer nodded and sighed.

"Such a disorder is hidden quite well in our world. Magical families have potions they can give, like the medicine any other muggle mind-healer would have prescribed." The healer sighed and sat in one of the uncomfortable, hard backed chairs. She lifted her hands to her face and stared at her fingers, as if marveling at the appendages. Her eyes grew damp, and soon she was pressing her face against those very fingers she had just been criticizing.

"I never thought it would be me!" she turned frantically to Luna's visitor and waved her now damp hands in the air. "I always picked on her! I…I practically made her the way she is now!!" The honey eyed woman knelt next to her and gently patted the healers hands dry with a soft handkerchief.

"Pansy Longbottom, I never want to hear such words out of your mouth ever again." She gently dried her friend's eyes and smiled. "You must understand, Luna was born like this…" her sweet eyes wandered around the sterile white hall, stopping determinedly on Luna's door. "Her fae blood held it back, but with the combined death of her mother when she was younger, and her father's murder…well; I believe it broke all barriers the magic had set up."

"Likely smashed them to smithereens" a deep, soothing voice interrupted. The woman looked up abruptly and smiled. Pansy sniffled and gave a tiny wave from her hunched up position on the uncomfortable chair.

"Hello love." Pansy's companion chirped. "We're trying to figure out what to do next with our dear friend, and I was giving Pansy a brief explanation of why I thought Luna changed." Harry nodded and helped his wife up from the cool tile floor, laughing softly as her knees creaked in protest. He turned somber as Luna suddenly began screaming in a language none of them recognized. Her words, while muffled through the thick door, still caused a dark chill to run through them all.

"What in the world is that?!" Pansy and Harry both sighed as a new being entered the hall at a hurried, harassed pace. Harry's wife, on the other hand, pulled away from Harry to jump the newcomer.

"Draco! I'm so happy to see you! I think you can help." Harry perked up and tapped his chin with one hand, the other propped thoughtfully on his hip. He began to pace in a small circle.

"Yes, yes." He muttered to himself, brilliant green eyes dulled contemplatively as he mulled over the man still covered by his wife. Pansy, meanwhile, was scanning the chart spelled to Luna's door, nodding and chewing her lip as she glanced through a small window, into Luna's room, then back down to the chart. As one, she and Harry turned and pointed straight at Draco and Harry's wife.

"Yes! He can do it!" the woman tangled around Draco withdrew and laughed.

"I said, 'I think' you guys, not 'I know'." Harry, Pansy and Draco all rolled their eyes and replied as one in a 'duhh, stop doubting yourself' voice.

"Hermione Potter, you are the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. You don't _think_, you _know_." Hermione blushed and looked down as she toed the while tile.

"Well…Okay, I suppose that's true…" she glanced up at the chuckling pale man next to her and smiled. He was literally glowing with life and joy, a vast difference from the withdrawn, cruel child he had been during their school days. The hollow loneliness in his eyes said he was still far from complete, but Hermione had her own theories about that.


End file.
